Puckleberry Love
by munchkinxxx
Summary: Story of Puckleberry Love
1. Chapter 1

_Puckleberry Love_

_Puck's P.O.V_

_I walked into Finn and Santana's apartment, slamming the front door behind me after having a shitty day at work __I'd rather just go home to my apartment which I shared with my girlfriend, but we had an argument this morning so I thought I'd give it some more time before going home..._

_"How's our old married couple?" i smirked walking into the kitchen, after hearing Santana's laugh_

_"What are you doing here puck?, don't you have a place of your own" She glared at me, before adding "Oh wait, that's right you pissed off my gal again, didn't ya?!"_

_does she have to tell her everything?_

_"S'not always my fault Satan, 'Your Gal' starts fights as well" I snapped back at her, grabbing a beer from their fridge_

_Santana huffed about to say something when her ringtone for my girlfriend went off, she smirked "Sup babe?, wanna get drunk, maybe find some hot guys to buy the drinks?" _

_Finn looked at me and smiled slightly "She's kidding dude, y'know Rach wouldn't let any other guy buy her drinks than you, don't sweat"_

_"M'not sweating Hudson, I know my girl wouldn't do that fight or no fight" I smirked at him, cause we all knew it's true she wouldn't, I looked back at Santana _

_"Great Choice B, that's a brilliant place" she smirked at me as she replied to something my girlfriend said "See You There in 20 - Love Ya B" hangs up,walking over to Finn and pecks his lips "Don't wait up babe, Have a Good Night Boys!"_

_"Where are you's going?" shouting to her as she walked towards their bedroom, Rachel's clearly still mad at me "Satan!, I asked Where are you's going?!"_

_"I know you asked that, I heard ya - pretty sure the building heard ya!" smirks back at him walking back from the bedroom, changed into the red dress Rachel picked out for her birthday present from them "But I ain't telling ya, don't cry too much now and go home - I don't wanna see your body on my couch when i come home, love you baby" blowing a kiss too Finn before leaving_

_"What the hell did you do this time?!" Finn snapped as soon as the door shut "She must really be angry at you"_

_I sighed, leaning against the counter taking a swig of my beer before answering him "She met up with Shelby yesterday for lunch, told her that we'd been dating for nearly 4 years now" _

_"What's wrong with that, it's true and you haven't fucked things up that's great man!" Finn then realised something "Did-did Shelby tell Rachel about you's two back in Senior Year?"_

_"Yep and I tried to say that it's in the past and we weren't even together at that point" Looking up at Finn, shrugs his shoulders "That didn't work then she started cryin' and i fuckin' hate her cryin' and she started sayin' she didn't care about that, it's the fact I slept with her mother, which I kinda get but fuck she's not her fucking mum. Shelby gave her up twice man, that shit ain't right and I regret sleeping with Shelby" Gripping onto the counter trying to calm down_

_"Man, I know it ain't right but y'know Rachel she gives everyone second chances and if your really lucky she gives you another chance but we all know that if she gives you a third chance that'll be your last" Finn patted me on the back "She'll forgive you Puck, in the end she always forgives you man - she really must love you to forgive a lima loser like you" We laughed at our old joke_

_"Thanks man, really Thanks for everything" I smiled up at him, feeling like a pussy for thinking this but I'd be fucked if I didn't have him "Can we do something else now, don't feel like talking feelings n' shit anymore" smirking as he laughed_

_"Xbox?, I wanna kick your ass again!" Finn said s__tanding up laughing, grabbing the pack of six from the fridge_

___I smirked following him to the living room "In your dreams Hudson!"_

_With The Girls..._

_Rachel's P.O.V._

_Me and Santana laughed at Kurt and Quinn pretending they were fairies on the dance floor, while we sat at our booth drinking tequila shots that Kurt had just bought for us all, Clearly him and Quinn didn't wait for us to get back from the toilet..._

_"Thanks for agreeing to come out tonight, I know you would rather be with your hubby" I said turning to face her, smiling "But this has really cheered me up"_

_She looked at me with a serious face, which I couldn't stop laughing at because her serious face when your as drunk as us is hilarious "B, I'd rather be here getting drunk off my face which I am with you, than be home with Finn and your idiot of a boyfriend listening to them trying to talk about feelings n' shit" she giggled "But Babe, what happened with Puck and Shelby it was in Senior year that was 6 years ago, shit has it been that long since we graduated?!, never mind that what I mean is that it's in the past, yeah he should of told you earlier but he's with you not her, he loves you and isn't that all that matters?" _

_"Shit!, Santana are you really defending Puck right now?!" We burst out laughing because she never defends him and it's so weird "You must be shitfaced - Crap I'm turning into Noah" I smiled slightly at that realising that she was right "But your right S, he's with me and loves me that's all that matters"_

_"Exactly!, and you really are turning into him" We both started laughing again as Quinn and Kurt came back with more drinks, and we both looked at each other before shouting "Let's get Shitfaced!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Puckleberry Love_

_Puck's P.O.V_

_After we finished the six pack and playing a couple of rounds on the Xbox, I decided it was time to go home cause I wanted to be there in case Rachel did come home shitfaced, and needed help to be sick or anything, I watched t.v for a while before realising it was after midnight and she still wasn't back, I picked my phone up and clicked my speed dial number for her but it went to voicemail.._

_"Baby, I know your still pissed or whatever at me, but it's after midnight and your still not back from wherever you and Satan went to get drunk, I'm worried cause your never out past midnight, just come home or call me...love you" hanging up putting my phone down,walking to the kitchen to get a drink and something to eat._

_A couple of minutes later after I'd just put the oven on, I heard the front door open and close, I walked over to the kitchen door to see my girlfriend stumbling over to me giggling like a little kid, I placed my hand on her hip when she was right in front of me to steady her, I looked down to see her smiling up at me with her cute as fuck drunk smile. _

_"M'sorry about this morning" she mumbled between giggles - what the fuck had she been drinking?_

_I chuckled at her lovingly "No baby, I'm the one who's sorry - I shoulda told you about it" she just burst into giggles again "Baby?, are you alright?"_

_"M'perfect Noah, but Santana made me realise something tonight, while she was defending you, that your with me and not her, and that you love me, you do love me right?" she looked up at me pouting with the eyes she does when she wants something_

_I cupped her face in one hand, while the other slide round to cup her ass pulling her body against mine, I smiled down at her "Of course I fucking love you baby, wouldn't be with you if I didn't" she smiled her big ass smile that I fuckin' love and leaned up pressing her lips against mine_

_She wrapped her arms around my neck, as I deepened the kiss sliding my tongue along her bottom lip, I squeezed her ass as I pulled away looking at her "I love you baby"_

_"I love you too Noah" I kissed her forehead before pulling her into the kitchen, handing her the glass of water I had just poured "Y'hungry?"_

_"Thank you" I looked back at her and winked "What you making?" I turned around and she was sitting on the counter, smiling at me_

_"Chips and a veggie pizza?" walking over to stand in between her legs with my hands resting on her hips, looking her up and down "When'd you get this dress babe?, never seen it before"_

_"Today with Quinn and Kurt" she said wrapping her legs around my waist "and veggie pizza sounds really good right now" she giggled before pressing her lips against my cheek_

_"How much did you's drink?" I asked as I looked at her, chuckling_

_"Quinn and Kurt didn't drink as much as me and tana, Kurt kept ordering tequila shots until he got upset and remember that we used to do tequila shots in High School and how he missed everyone so much, Q left at 11 cause Sam would be home at 12, then the three of us decided to leave at half past we shared a cab, it dropped kurt and Santana first and last but not least me and here I am with my hot boyfriend" I smirked alitte at her calling him 'my hot boyfriend' _

_"They left you in the cab yourself?!" I looked at her, angry "Anything could of happened?!"_

_She giggled?, Really she giggled? "Noah, stop that nothing happened - and if anything was to happen, I might be shitfaced but I know how to protect myself, I promise you nothing like that will happen" _

_"Shitfaced?, when do you ever so shitfaced?" I chuckled as she buried her face in my shoulder, turning my head to kiss her temple_

_"We realised that I'm turning into you as well tonight" she mumbled through a yawn while wrapping her arms around me, I reached over and turned the oven off, wrapping my arms around her lifting her off the counter "what about the food?"_

_"Sleep Baby, forget the food" I kissed her temple again carrying her to our bedroom, smiling when she mumbled "M'kay love you Noah" I lay down on the bed with her on top of me, turning the lights off before saying "Love you too baby, Night"_


End file.
